pkmnresafandomcom-20200213-history
Myla Alder
Myla Alder (My-lah Al-durr) is a Plat Character and the second one submitted to RESA. She is a Rotom who lives in Tidal. Appearance Myla stands at 5'4 in height with a small build, and has an Asian appearance with light skin. Her hair is yellow-blonde and lengthy, styled so that it falls behind her shoulders to about halfway down her back. In the front, it is divided into two sweeping bangs that part in the middle. She has almond-shaped brown eyes curved inward at a slight angle. Myla's fashion sense revolves around dressing in a cute manner that resonates nicely, but that is also practical for everyday wear and comfortable to move around in. Her signature outfit consists of a two-toned zip-up jacket, the central part of which is a light, sky blue, while the sleeves are a darker shade of blue. Paired with this, she wears a dark grey pleated skirt that reaches down to about knee-length, and under it leggings that match in color, stretching down to a couple inches above ankle-length. She typically wears ruby-red flats and a medium grey shoulderbag that she uses to carry essentials. Personality Myla is an observant and introverted person who may sometimes appear nervous or unsociable at the beginning of an interaction, but is quick to warm up and become more friendly and sociable with someone. She is a levelheaded and confident individual who tries to think carefully through her actions, approaching day to day life in a semi-organized fashion. Myla views herself and her life as something she has under control and is on the whole happy with, and because of this appears as a happy and cheerful person on average. Though she takes care of herself before others, Myla is an empathetic person who finds it natural to be friendly and kind to others, and is the type of person willing to listen to or assist with another persons' problem. She also has somewhat of an activist's mind, having an intense dislike of harmful stereotypes and discriminatory actions. At the same time, Myla dislikes feeling like she is being a pushover and makes an effort to allow herself to make decisions for herself without anyone pushing her in a direction she doesn't like. She usually has a keen sense of emotional control, but is often quick to worry and even quicker to flare up at any individual who tries to figuratively push her over or belittle her. She also flares up quickly when witnessing unfair acts against other people, and will sometimes step in before she fully thinks through her course of action. Myla has an even mix of creative and logical abilities, able to appreciate and understand art and creativity while bringing her own spin to it, but combining this with her more organizational, thorough-thinking, and planning habits and abilities. She has hopes of advancing in her career to a position she can use to make some sort of significant difference in the world. Though Myla likes to remain open-minded to a degree, she is quick to close up if she finds an opportunity or situation uncomfortable or potentially dangerous. She has a particular fear of dangerous situations and does everything she can to place herself away from any that could arise. Myla enjoys having a stable and relatively peaceful life situation, and isn't willing to take any risks that might end up jeopardizing that. Myla also has a reoccurring struggle in her personal life with feeling lonely. Her personality type is ISFJ. History Myla was born in the Pariah Slums to a low-class family. In her childhood, she was a quieter and later fearful child who was often seen as mature for her age, and despite encountering many rough patches and her family's semifrequent financial troubles, she was on average a content child who bonded closely with every member of her direct family, though this contentedness weakened a lot more as she came into the teenage years. At fifteen years old, she obtained her first job working in a convenience store, and put her all into it to make money for herself and improve her financial situation. Myla ended up changing jobs a few times in order to pursue higher pay rates, and around age seventeen, she began to have significant thoughts of making her dream of moving to elsewhere in Magnolia a reality. With a couple years of research, planning, and saving up, Myla moved to Tidal Coast at age nineteen, and from there worked to improve her financial situation and advance her job opportunities up to its state in present time. Activity Myla's application was submitted to the group on April 6th, 2015. She debuted later that same day in She wants the (aliens from another) D(imension), in which she meets and accompanies Liselotte on her quest to find aliens, and later takes her to a cafe to eat. Myla has since then interacted with and befriended various characters, such as Yaromir, Russell, Mortimer, CeCe, and Logan. Myla swapped into a Chandelure during the 2015 swap. Some time after the swap ended, she assisted Liselotte again in finding Sandra's missing scrapbooks in The Scrapbook Fetchquest Adventure. Myla has also gone to a Fairy Vale festival, as well as the Valentine's Day Gala. In December of 2015, Myla was invited by Logan alongside a few other characters on a trip to the Rain Islands, in order to explore an ancient temple to see what it held inside. At one point, she accidentally electrocuted CeCe using a Thunderbolt attack, but after a successful expedition, she returned home to Tidal. List of Roleplays Involved In Her full list of roleplays includes: -She Wants The (Aliens from another) D(imension) -A Brief Sidewalk Meeting -RESA Peeps go to a concert -Who makes these kitchen gadgets anyway? -(welcome to) [RESA where everyone's trash and the title doesn't matter] -Go get 'em, Pony Boy -Why does it rain here so much -Myla dies and Yaromir/Russel go fishing -CeCe reaches out for the TRUTH -Typist Dragon and Phone Girl, the sequel: The Scrapbook Fetchquest Adventure -December Festival -How do into shoppings? -Girls tent, Boys tent, and... CeCe tent B) -Myla Why -Rock Collecting Rock Collecting Rock Collecting -Pet store fun! -VGay Event Trivia * Myla is a Chandelure in her original universe, and her swap into a Chandelure in the 2015 swap is a reference to this. However, despite having purple hair depicted in her swap icon, her original universe hair has always been yellow-blonde. * Myla's concept existed for a while before her name, and it took roughly 20 minutes of searching on a name site to find. * Myla has a liking to lemon flavoring. * Her outfit is based off of the Jacket and Skirt outfit from the game Tomodachi Life. Quotes and Memes Quotes Memes Myla is phone/Myla the Phone Girl/Myla and her phone- The most central and well-known of Myla memes, this meme revolves around Myla's developed reputation for using her phone frequently, as well as off of an out of character joke made during a roleplay in which a character's phone went off. The people watching the roleplay immediately began to question who the phone was, and someone mentioned that a Rotom must have possessed it. Plat was quick to point out that the group did in fact have a Rotom in the form of Myla. This photo drawn by Plat commemorates the meme. References